


Scamander家的抱抱魔法

by Reminiscence_V



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reminiscence_V/pseuds/Reminiscence_V
Summary: Scamander夫人從小的時候便和她的孩子說抱抱有魔法，能夠替自己陪伴和保護愛的人。Theseus一開始以為這只是用來安慰有分離焦慮，年幼的Newt。但他後來發現母親說的是真的。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 6





	Scamander家的抱抱魔法

在Theseus的記憶中，小小的、年幼的Newt大多時候都是明亮又快樂，特別是當他和家中的魔法生物在一起的時候。他常常都會想起當陽光照射在Newt金棕色頭髮上映出來那金璨璨的光芒，還有與鷹馬玩耍時那亮晶晶的眼神。他大多數時候都是個乖巧聽話的孩子，有時甚至過於內斂靦腆了。唯一讓父母兄長有點煩惱的地方，就是他有嚴重的分離焦慮。 

Scamander先生長期在外工作，所以Newt的依附對象自然而然便是經常在家中，擔任鷹馬飼養員的Scamander夫人，後來還有大他八歲的兄長Theseus。Theseus其實不太明白為什麼Newt會這樣黏自己，但自從他蹣跚步行開始，Newt總是不放過任何機會緊緊跟在Theseus身邊。 

「Newt喜歡你。」Scamander夫人這樣說道。但也只是個半大孩子的Theseus對整天玩口水還有只會嘰哩咕嚕說著嬰兒語，而且在母親一離開便哭得上氣不接下氣的小傢伙一點好感都沒有。「但他也太煩人了吧。」Theseus在自己心裡低聲嘀咕。他有時總想避開自己的弟弟，畢竟八九歲的男孩已有自己的玩意和愛好，更多時候他最想的是騎著兒童掃帚在後花園飛行而不是和弟弟玩著把玩具丟到不同角落的幼稚遊戲。 

但很快，Theseus得到一個和Newt（單方面）「和解」的機會。 

那是一個平凡的午後，Scamander夫人出門替朋友家的一隻待産的鷹馬接生，情況緊急她只能拜託Thesues照顧正在午睡的Newt。「幫媽媽一個忙，Theseus，我很快回來。」 

Theseus是個聽話的好孩子，儘管不情不願但他還是老老實實的坐到Newt的搖籃床旁邊「照看」著他。「嘿，小不點。」Theseus情不自禁的用手指戳了戳小小Newt飽滿並且有著零碎雀斑的臉頰，小傢伙睡得安穩，絲毫沒有被哥哥的騷擾吵醒。 

大概這次鷹馬媽媽的情況不太好，Scamander夫人花了比平時更長的時間還未有回來。Theseus開始有點無聊了，他在想反正Newt睡得那麼熟，他趁機到樓下拿些打發時間的玩意再上來應該也沒有問題吧。 

而變故總在瞬間發生。 

樓上傳來微弱的哭喊，在這棟不大而又十分寧靜的房子中特別清晰。Theseus心下一驚，急忙跑回房間。原來是Newt睡醒了，看見身邊空無一人，一翻身便從搖籃床上跌了下來。幸好地上有鋪了羊毛毯，Newt只有額頭的位置被撞得有少許紅腫。 

然而哭哭啼啼的Newt已把Theseus嚇得心驚膽顫。他連忙撲過去把弟弟抱進懷中，輕輕拍著他的背安慰，但沒有止息的眼淚讓他越發心慌和內疚。「Artemis……乖……」他把Newt抱在懷中輕輕搖晃，學著母親的樣子安撫弟弟。神奇地Newt的哭聲真的慢慢止住了，甚至揮動著雙手想要和Theseus玩耍。看到Newt晶亮的眼神和笑容，Theseus的心裡暖暖的，連帶想起平時像小尾巴跟著他的Newt也變得更討喜了。 

到Newt年歲漸長，開始牙牙學語，這般黏人的習慣倒是越發利害了。有時他自己在 一回頭發現不見了母親或哥哥，眼淚下一秒便會湧出來。於是有一次Scamander夫人告訴Newt和Theseus一個他們家的秘密，當與愛的人分別時，抱抱能代替自己陪伴和保護對方，這樣就算要暫時離開對方也不用怕了。 

Theseus其實是不太相信的，他覺得這只是母親安慰Newt的小謊言，不過他倒是挺享受和Newt抱抱的。 

*** 

很快，Theseus和Newt便迎來他們第一個正式的分別，因為Theseus要進入霍格華茲上學了。他們在九又四分之三月台等待列車，儘管Scamander夫人和Theseus早在一個月便開始和Newt做好心理準備，但到離別的這刻，3歲的Newt還是哭哭啼啼的扯著他的衣角不放：「Thes……Theseus……我也要跟你去霍格華茲……」 

「噢，我的小Artemis。」Scamander夫人一把抱起了她最小的孩子，「到你和Theseus一樣大的時候，你也會到霍格華茲。」 

「可是現在我就想和Theseus一起去。」Newt依舊淚眼汪汪的道，掙扎著從他母親身上下來，想要撲到他哥哥的懷裡。 

Theseus蹲了下來，輕輕握著Newt的小手，11歲的他顯然對年幼的哭泣的弟弟有點束手無策，有一瞬間他甚至渴望Newt真的能跟他一起到霍格華茲。「Artemis。」他溫柔地喚著弟弟的中間名，以期能對他有小小的安慰，但Newt依然抽抽答答。於是他抬起眼，無助地望向母親。 

「Theseus，給弟弟一個抱抱吧。」他們的母親這樣說道。Theseus向前彎了彎，伸手把他的弟弟整個抱進懷裡。Newt的啜泣聲逐漸微弱下來：「是魔法抱抱嗎？」 

「嗯，是魔法抱抱。」Theseus埋在他弟弟如陽光般溫暖的金棕色裡，喃喃地道。 

*** 

到了霍格華茲後，Thesues三天兩頭便會收到Newt寄來的信。Newt還未認得幾個字，所以信中除了上款的「Theseus」和下款的「Newt」外，其他都是圖畫。信的內容主要是家中的鷹馬和地精，還有Newt在附近發現的各種各樣的小動物。 

Theseus的回信大都十分迅速，所以當聖誕前夕Theseus有一個多星期沒有回信時，可把Newt急壞了。 

向梅林發誓，平時就算再忙Theseus也會給Newt回信，可是這次他實在是身不由己。 

那是一個普通的冬日夜晚，Theseus完成有關白鮮的觀察筆記後從溫室離開。然後他突然感到身體異常冰冷，雖然十二月的霍格華茲已下著厚厚的雪，但他到戶外時沒有忘記給自己施一個保暖咒，而且他也有帶上圍巾。Theseus感到這股寒意簡直是透徹心扉的冰冷，他意識開始模糊，然後耳邊傳來父母親和Newt的慘叫，接著一股腐爛的惡臭伴隨著鮮血的鐵銹味衝進鼻腔……他想大聲求救，但無論他如何聲嘶力竭，他的嗓子還是發不出任何聲音。 

眼前一片漆黑，他努力睜開眼睛，然後下一秒鐘，Theseus發現自己在家中的後花園。 _但這不可能_ 。他在心裡對自己說道。可是眼前的一切又像是無比真實，他甚至還聞到了那屬於夏天青草和泥土的味道。忽然間，有人捉住了他的手。他低下頭一看，是Newt。 

但Newt又怎麼會在這裡呢？他又不是真的回到家裡去。 

「Theseus！Theseus！」Newt漂亮的灰綠色眼睛閃耀著興奮的光芒，「Christina今天會飛了！」Christina是他們家中最小的一隻鷹馬，和Newt也最為親近。他記得Christina剛會飛的那天Newt可樂壞了。 

Theseus轉頭望望四周，再望望在自己身邊的Newt，忽然明白現在身處何方。他在自己的回憶之中。 

Newt一邊拉著Theseus一邊往前跑，然後便剛好看見在天邊翱翔的Christina正慢慢回到地上。 

「那可真棒，不是嗎？」他記得自己這樣回應道。 

Newt跑到剛降落的Christina跟前，親昵地蹭著她的臉頰：「Christina，你真的太棒了！」Christina看起來也非常高興，她微微彎下身子示意Newt可以坐到她的背上去。 

「真的可以嗎？」Newt驚喜的問道，然後下一刻便跨到Christina身上。剛會飛的鷹馬速度很快，不消半分鐘便帶著Newt在藍天中盤旋。 

Theseus仰頭，燦爛的陽光讓他炫目，但他仍能清楚聽到Newt清脆歡樂的笑聲，和下午的陽光一樣溫暖。笑意盈盈的Newt總能讓他不由自主地一同高興起來。 

他眨了眨眼晴，Newt已從Christina身上下來，然後小跑著向他的哥哥走去。Theseus蹲下身子，把Newt拉進一個擁抱。「噢，Theseus，你怎麽了？你好冷。」Newt小小的臉上皺起了眉頭，像個小老頭子。 

一瞬間Theseus又有些疑惑了，他不記得Newt說過這句話，而且Christina會飛的那天是在夏天。但他看了看自己的雙手，手上泛著不自然的紫藍色，而且在微微顫抖。他想起來了，他正在回Hufflepuff的交誼廳，然後忽然感到極度的寒冷，接著墜進無盡的黑暗中，而在黑暗中他看見了渾身是血的雙親和弟弟…… 

但很快黑暗遠離，他來到和Newt的這段回憶中。 

「來，抱抱。」Newt把他抱得更緊了，像是要誠心讓他喘不過氣來，但這緊緊的擁抱確實使他更溫暖了。他感到溫熱的血液重新流淌回他的四肢百骸，這種感覺讓他舒服得有點想睡，而他也真的這樣做了。 

一個晴朗的夏日午後，在明媚的陽光下，在他弟弟柔軟的懷抱中，Theseus沉沉睡去。 

*** 

一覺醒來，Theseus發現自己在醫療翼的病床上。 

然後一陣步履穩定的腳步聲傳來，床邊的布簾被拉開，是Madam Promfrey。 

「噢，你醒過來了，Mr. Scamander。」龐芮夫人揮動魔杖，施出幾個檢查咒語。 

「發生……什麼了……」一開口說話，Theseus才發現自己的喉嚨乾涸得沙啞，他想坐起來但卻不太使得上力。 

「你很幸運，孩子。」Madam Pomfrey走到床邊扶他起來，「那是催狂魔。」 

他知道那是什麼，一種以人們快樂和希望為食的黑暗生物。他想起在自己喪失意識前聽到的慘叫聲，還有那直達靈魂深處的寒意、還有那令人反胃的血腥腐臭味、還有那空氣中絕望、還有Newt的懷抱。 

「Beery教授找到你的時候，還以為你已經……」Madam Pomfrey搖搖頭嘆息，「這是個奇蹟，Mr. Scamander。我從未見過一個一年級生在獨自面對催狂魔後能全身而退。你差點就變成一具行屍走肉了。」 

Theseus後來才知道他昏迷了將近一星期，劫後餘生的他終於看到了這段期間Newt寄來的一大堆信。很顯然父母沒有把他的情況告訴他年幼的弟弟，以致一直收不到哥哥回信的Newt只能讓他的焦躁透過一封又一封的信件傳達。 

Theseus腦海中浮現起和Newt那個充滿陽光味道的溫暖擁抱，他其實不大分得清這到底是他的幻想抑或真的發生過，但他想念Newt臉上星辰般的雀斑、想念他金璨璨的柔軟頭髮、想念他水盈盈的灰綠色眼晴。而他現在已迫不及待想盡快回家抱抱他的小月亮。 


End file.
